Submit Your Own Songfic!
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Just as the title says. Prompt is inside. Ch 7 is "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. Ch 8 is "Falling In" by Lifehouse. Ch 9 is "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift.
1. Prompt

**Transformers Songfics**

**OK! I know there aren't a lot of songfics about Transformers. So… I'm gonna change that! You guys can help me since my imagination isn't the best. Don't judge me I'm a writer not an Imagineer. BUT! There's a catch! I will only take your suggestions into consideration if you PM me! The format for a suggestion is below. I thank you in advance for the suggestions! I will start it up soon as I can!  
**

**Ok. here's how it's gonna work. I'm gonna suggest a song and you use the prompt below**

**Genre, Rating, Universe(TFA, Movieverse, etc.), Character(s), maybe even a little summary thing if you want!  
**


	2. Everytime We Touch

**Everytime We Touch by Cascada is on her 'Everytime We Touch' album. It's about a girl who's lover suddenly died or disappeared and she feels that she can't live much longer without him. I'm doing this songfic because this is a good description of how Elita-1 feels about Optimus when he took off to Earth, though there's probably a better song for this.**

* * *

OK! First Songfic! and... please no flames if it sucks. its my first ever

_Italics- lyrics_

**Bold- flashbacks**_**  
**_

**_Bold italics- thoughts_**

Normal- Regular

Hurt/comfort and romance, rated T, Universe: G1, Character(s): Optimus Prime, Elita-1, etc.

* * *

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Flashback start

**Elita-1 was lying on the berth in her quarters, deep in recharge. So she was oblivious to the sound of the door opening as her sparkmate entered after a long patrol. Optimus Prime quietly walked over to the berth and climbed onto it. "Lita..." he whispered even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He stroked the side of Elita's face gently. "hmm... Optimus?" Elita whispered, her voice thick with sleep. "shh... I'm right here. Go back into recharge." "mm'k. Love you" "I love you, too"**

**Flashback end  
**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime_ _we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last _

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Elita was sitting in the rec-room of the Autobot femme base on Cybertron, enjoying the calm in the middle the war. The femmes recently received a transmission from the Earth-bound Autobots. Seeing Optimus again, if only through a vid-screen brought back so many memories from before the war; when they first met, their first day at the Academy, their first date, their first kiss, their first interface. Now THAT was something worth reliving. It felt as if electricity lit up every circuit in her body, her spark was beating so fast she swore Optimus could hear it, which made it beat even more.

When Optimus literally vanished off the face of Cybertron, it felt like her purpose in life had vanished. And, in a way, it did. For Optimus Prime was the beacon of hope for all the Autobots, hope that they would one day defeat the Decepeticons.

_Your arms are my castle _

_Your heart is my sky _

_They wipe away tears that I cry _

_The good and the bad times _

_We've been through them all _

_You make me rise when I fall_

The femmes FINALLY made it to Earth after orns of waiting. Chromia and Ironhide immediately went to Ironhide's quarters for a little 'private time.' Moonracer, Flare-Up, Firestar, and Arcee engaged in conversation with the mechs of the _Ark_. As soon as the greetings were over Optimus took Elita to a spot on the volcano. not too far away so as not to worry Red Alert. They stood there for a while.

"How are things here on Earth?" Elita asked.

"I could ask the same about Cybertron." Optimus said back.

this made her smile. "very good, despite the fact that Shockwave is still trying to find our base."

Optimus' optics narrowed. Elita Pressed on."My previous question still stands."

"The Decepticons have been giving us very litttle grief."

"Isn't that good?"

"No. It means they are planning something."

"well, we can only hope they don't attack tonight, then." Elita said in a very innocent voice.

" yes, hope, indeed." Optimus said as he picked Elita up and threw her over his shoulder. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Elita yelled, trying to get out of his grip. Sh etried to sound angry but that's a little hard to sound like while laughing.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime_ _we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last _

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime_ _we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last _

_Need you by my side_

* * *

A/N: well that's done! what do ya think? good? bad? I'm thinking of doing a dance club one next, like "Lke a G6" or something like that...

Anyway... REVIEW!


	3. Look Through My Eyes

**Look Through My Eyes by Phil Collins is from the Disney movie "Brother Bear"(Watch it, it's so cute!). This song is probably about a father and son having a heart to heart moment. I did this songfic because it fits Yoketron and Prowl.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Universe: Animated**

**Characters: Prowl and Yoketron**

* * *

_There are things in life you'll learn and_  
_Oh, in time you'll see_  
_Cause out there somewhere_  
_It's all waiting_  
_If you keep believing_  
_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

Prowl shivered in the cold wind as he ran as far away from that place as possible. The place where he wasn't wanted. The place where everybot would hit him the first chance they got, even the mini-bots there tease him over how useless he was.

Still... He's never been one to give up anything easily. He believed that there is a place for everybot on Cybertron during this second Golden Age. He believed in Guardian Angels, and he believed that _his_ Guardian Angel was watching over him, where ever he goes.

Sometimes, at the place he previously stayed at, he'd see a glimmer of... _something_ hovering in front of him. He would reach out to touch it everytime it was there, but it would always disappear and make him appear crazy and reaching out to nothing. This was the reason everybot teased him and he had finally had enough. And still, his Guardian was right in front of him, leading him forward as if to guide him somewhere.

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

His Angel suddenly stopped where it was, causing him to run right into it. Suddenly, he was in a big wide open space. There was a big cabinet at the back of the room, the ceiling was extremely high. The Angel suddenly appeared in front of him, again leading him to a room off the side of the giant room.

By the look of the room, it was a kitchen. And right in the middle of the room, was a cube of energon! Something he hadn't had since leaving that place, which was about 3 megacycles ago. He was about to reach for it when suddenly, he was pulled away from it by a giant hand and knocked out, instantly.

_There will be times on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_  
_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_

'What the slag?' Prowl thought to himself. 'Why can't I see? Is my visor offline?' He tried onlining it, only to find that it was already online. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted at whoever was keeping him hostage.

"Oh you're awake." a gruff voice said in his audials. "BAM!" Prowl wasn't usually that jumpy, but with his visors forced offline, and, apparently, his pain receptors deactivated, that 'BAM!' just abut scared him out of his armor.

"Who the slag are you? Why can't I see?"

"Oh sorry, let me move you so you can see, POW!" the same voice deadpanned. Prowl was moved, and now he could see. He was back in the big room/hall. Just then, a bot entered the room. The moment Prowl saw him, he knew exactly who this new bot was, and why he was here.

This new bot was his Guardian Angel, the one who has been watching over him for as long as he could remember. And he was here because his Guardian willed it. He was a tall bot with spotless white and gold armor. His helm was decorated with a helmet that matched his armor. But he was just staring at Prowl, as if trying to memorize him or something.

"Take a holo-scan. It'll last longer." Prowl said scathingly. He saw a flash of hurt in the new bot's optics, but his faceplates never changed.

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

It's been many solar-cycles since the bot, Cyber-Ninja Master Yoketron, took Prowl in to train him to be a Cyber-Ninja. He would often sneak outside after Yoketron left to get some recharge. Prowl would often think, 'Will I _ever_ amount to anything?' He would also get caught by Yoketron quite often outside. Prowl would voice his thoughts and Yoketron would comfort him. Nearly everyday, it was the same thing. But Yoketron didn't mind;how could he when he was Prowl's Guardian Angel?

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_  
_There's a meaning in everything_  
_And you will find all you need_  
_There's so much to understand_

On the day before Prowl left on his optics quest, Yoketron and Prowl had one last talk. Yoketron explained that he was sending him away, not because he wanted Prowl gone, but because he needed to experience the world outside. He needed to understand that there was a world outside the dojo. He needed to understand that there is more to life than just meditation and the katas Yoketron taught.

"That is a lot to remember." Prowl said.

Yoketron laughed. "there is so much you need to understand. But for now, just focus on finishing your quest, then return here."

"Yes, Master." And with one last bow, Prowl shot off to his quest.

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_Take a look through my eyes_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I really like Yoketron and do not understand why there barely any stories about him. And I know it skips around a lot but I'm still new at this! Anyway, If you liked and you know it plz review! I think I'll be doing "Change" by Taylor Swift next. It's a good song that I think fits Transformers. So please use the prompt in the 1st chapter!  
**


	4. Change

**A/N: Change by Taylor Swift was part of her 'Fearless' album. She wrote this song the day after she won an award in the CMA's and she felt she was representing all of the small record labels and Olympic game participants. I'm doing this song because that is probably how many of the Autobots felt after they won the war, if they finished it.**

**This is probably gonna be AU, more or less.**

**Change by Taylor Swift**

**Genre: I don't know...  
**

**Rated: T**

**Universe: Any  
**

**Characters: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, etc.  
**

**Warnings: Horribly written fighting scenes**

* * *

_Ooh, it's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits ya  
_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

"DECEPTICONS! ATTACK!" Megatron yelled at his men as the Autobots desperately tried to fend off the Cons attacks.

"Ratchet! Evacuate all civilians NOW!" Optimus Prime yelled before Megatron punched him in the faceplates. They attacked, blocked, parried, and kicked each other. Eventually Megatron grew bored and ordered his forces to retreat. Optimus watched as Megatron retreated.

_You know it's all the same_

_Another time and place  
_

_Repeating history and your getting sick of it  
_

"Prime, it's just been the same thing over and over!" Ironhide complained to him during the officer meeting. Blaster, Ironhide, Jazz, and many others agreed with him.

"And on top of that, Energon on both sides of this Primus-forsaken war is dangerously low." Prowl added.

"It's just repeating the same thing over and over." Wheeljack said. "Everyone is getting sick of fending off the Decepticons' pointless raids"

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through  
_

"But" Jazz started. "The Autobots still believe in the cause. They still believe in ya, OP. Isn't that right, mechs?"

Murmurs of agreement ran throughout the room, lifting Prime from his state of hidden depression.

"I know that this war has been going on for millennium, but we WILL win this war and save Cybertron AND Earth from Megatron and the Decepticons. I will promise you that." Optimus said, solemnly. Then, Jazz suddenly burst out singing:

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?  
_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
_

_It's a revolution  
_

_The time will come for us to finally win  
_

Then, Blaster, Wheeljack, and Inferno joined in.

_And we'll sing 'Halleluja-a-a-ah'  
_

_we'll sing 'Halleluja-a-ah oh, oh-oh_

The singing definitely lifted many of the Autobots' spirits, even Red Alert and Ratchet. And so, the meeting adjourned and they went their separate ways. Prowl, Red Alert and Inferno went to the Command Center. Ratchet went to the Med-bay. Wheeljack went to his lab. The rest went to their quarters to recharge. They got about a joor of rest before the alarms went off.

The Decepticons were spotted at a military base on the Pacific island of Hawaii. The humans and Autobots had different opinions of going into the middle of the ocean.

"What if there is a tidal wave? What then?" Red Alert freaked out.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay there after we defeat the Cons?" Sergeant Epps joked with Major Lennox.

"First, let's focus on driving away the Decepticons first." Optimus said. "Then, we may make decisions regarding our stay on Hawaii."

Everyone and bot laughed and quickly boarded the plane.

* * *

The Autobots picked to go were Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Hound and Mirage. But when they landed in a fairly secluded area of the island(1), they were almost immediately swarmed by Decepticon drones.

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered  
_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
_

"There's too many, Prime!" Hound yelled as he shot two drones at a time.

"Stand your ground, Autobots!" he yelled back, taking on Megatron and being careful not to step on the humans at the same time.

"Take it like a mech, Giant Doritos of Doom!" Sideswipe yelled as he and Sunstreaker Jet Judo-ed the Seekers.

"Boo." Mirage said as he took down one drone after another without being seen.

"No bot can defeat the Black and White Duo!" Jazz cried out as Prowl just sighed and the two of them worked as a team to take out the drones.

_We're getting stronger now_

_Found things they never found  
_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared  
_

_You can walk away, say 'We don't need this'  
_

_But there's something in your eyes  
_

_Says 'We can beat this'  
_

"Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron shouted at the dozen or so remaining drones. The humans all reported to Major Lennox while the Autobots comfirmed they were online and functioning.

"What do ya think of THAT?" Sideswipe yelled out.

"Ah may be small, but there's not a Con Ah can't take on!" Jazz said proudly.

"What about Megatron?"

"Er... He's an exception to that." And they all laughed

"I am proud of all of you." Optimus started. "You could have just said no to coming here, but you didn't and that is a reason I am proud."

"Thanks! Now, can we go down to the beach? I want to just relax for a little while." They all laughed.

_Cuz these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?  
_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
_

_It's a revolution  
_

_The time will come for us to finally win  
_

_And we'll sing 'Halleluja-a-a-ah'  
_

_We sang 'Halleluja-a-ah' oh  
_

_Oh-oh  
_

* * *

_Tonight, we'll stand_

_Get off our knees  
_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years  
_

_And the battle was long  
_

_It's the fight of our lives  
_

_But we'll stand up  
_

_Champions tonight  
_

"THIS IS THE END,PRIME!" Megatron yelled

"One shall stand, one shall fall." was Optimus' answer before promptly attacking Megatron.

This was the official final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Energon was getting too scarce to continue fighting, so Megatron and Prime met during a cease-fire to work out how the war was going to end. They decided to do a final battle. the last one standing with no interference was the winner of the war. The humans referred to it as the Final Battle Royale.

Megatron used his cannon to shoot round after round of plasma at Optimus while he dodged one shot after one shot after one shot. But Megatron got in one lucky shot at Optimus' abdominal plates, leaving a gaping hole. Optimus fell to his knees for a split second. Megatron raised his sword to strike Optimus down one last time.

"Optimus look out!" the Autobots yelled. And that's what he did. Optimus extended his sword and stabbed upward into Megatron's exposed spark chamber. Megatron didn't even have time to yell out before he offlined.

There was a beat of silence. Then, all the Autobots threw their servos up and cheered; even some of the Decepticons who were blackmailed into joining the Cons cheered. Overall, there was an air of relief that the war was finally over.

_It was the night things changed_

_Can you see it now?  
_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
_

_It's a revolution  
_

_Throw your hands up cuz we never gave in  
_

_And we sing 'Halleluja-a-a-ah'  
_

_We sang 'Halleluja-a-a-ah'. Oh  
_

_Halleluja-a-ah, yeah_

And over all the cheering and sulking, Jazz could be heard over everybot singing, "We sang 'Halleluja-a-a-ah!'"

* * *

**A/N: Not the best ending ever, huh? Anyways, I always forget a disclaimer. I don't own Transformers or any of the songs that I use. Review!  
**


	5. Simple Love Song

**Simple love song by Anuhea is about a girl describing all the things she loves about the boy she has a crush on. I decided to do this song for a couple reasons. One reason is that I think it describes Skyfire and Perceptor. The second reason was that I wanted to do a Hawaiian style song, since I live in Hawaii. I hope you like it!**

* * *

******Genre: Romance**

****** Rating: T**

****** Universe: AU,post-war**

****** Character(s): Perceptor, Skyfire, Jazz, mentions of a couple others  
**

* * *

*Year 2013*

The war has been over for about 1 human year. All the Cybertronians have given up their faction insignias. Some threw them away. Others, like Ironhide, have kept them as reminders of the bots lost during the war.

The human leaders of Earth have allowed the former-Deceptions asylum on their planets while granting the former-Auto bots the resources they needed to rebuild Cybertron. So far, Polihex, Praxus, and Vos have been fully restored to their original states. Iacon and Kaon are next in line to be rebuilt. Everybot, Autobot and Decepticon, have pitched in to help.

They've also started rebuilding their population. Jazz and Prowl just had their 1st sparkling, and tiny mech named Starlane. Elita-1 and Chromia were carrying Optimus Prime and Ironhide's sparklings respectively. Soundwave, surprisingly, was carrying Megatron's sparkling, much to Rumble and Frenzy's disgust. Starscream was carrying his trine's twin sparklings, not surprising to anyone and so many more. Pity the medics and scientists of Cybertron.

Speaking of scientists, Perceptor was busy building one of the many protoforms needed for the coming sparklings. Him, as well as all the other scientists and engineers of both now non-existent factions, have worked tirelessly to build protoforms for all the sparklings. Perceptor looked up when the door opened and he smiled as Skyfire walked in.

"Hello, Perceptor." Skyfire greeted in his upbeat voice. Perceptor loved Skyfire's voice. It sounded like what the humans called honey. Deep, and yet, so smooth.

"Greetings, Skyfire." Perceptor said back.

"Optimus said that you can take a break. We've got plenty of protoforms just in case. Come to the rec-room with me and get a cube of Energon. Jazz is making me perform some kind of human song and I want one of my fellow scientists to give me some sympathy." Skyfire said in his smooth tenor.

"Uh... Of course, Skyfire."

* * *

Perceptor sat in one of the booths facing the 'stage' where Skyfire was being forced to perform. Skyfire himself was trying to convince Jazz one last time that he couldn't sing.

"Jazz-" he couldn't even get a work out before Jazz cut him off.

"Skyfire, ya lost the bet, ya hafta do it." Jazz insisted. "Or Ah could always just play ya singin' in th' washracks. C'mon, Sky, jus' one song an' yer done!"

Skyfire scowled at Jazz and got onto the stage and abruptly started singing.

_See the way he walks into the room and then he speaks  
So sweet every word from his lips is like honey  
I know he loves me  
Hear the way he sings and the way he strums his instrument  
The way he jams and the way he treats his family  
He's funny  
I know he loves me  
_

Perceptor smiled at that. Of course Skyfire knows he loves him. He tells him that only everyday._  
_

_Although our life's been super complicated  
Just play this song when you need a little lift  
Cause baby_

I'm finally writing you this simple love song  
After how long, baby  
I'm finally writing you this simple love song  
Oh

I still can't get enough even though the times are rough  
And boy you know I trip a bit because you're not around  
But its okay babe  
You gotta get it baby

I'm gonna hold it down for you  
I'm gonna scream it loud for you  
Focus on myself for you  
You know that I would die for you, baby  
I know its crazy

Perceptor's thoughts exactly. Why would Skyfire have to sacrifice anything for anybot? It would be somebot else helping Skyfire!

Although our life's been super complicated  
Just play this song when you need a little lift  
Cause baby

I'm finally writing you this simple love song  
After how long, baby  
I'm finally writing you this simple love song  
Oh

Its funny how 4 chords can tell the truth in so many ways  
Been feeling it for awhile but I never had the time  
Now I'm here to say

I'm finally writing you this simple love song  
After how long, baby  
I'm finally writing you this simple love song  
Oh

And with that, everyone in the rec-room clapped and cheered while Skyfire got off the stage and made his way over to Perceptor.

"So, what did you think?" Skyfire asked mischievously.

Perceptor glared at him. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yep. Or else Jazz would've played a recording of me singing in the washracks."

Perceptor shook his helm and put his servo on Skyfire's.

"Love you." Skyfire said, placing his other servo gently on Perceptor's cheekplate.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's not my original format, but I'm feeling a little depressed. So I just did this. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	6. WOuldn't Change a Thing

**A/N: Wouldn't Change a Thing from Camp Rock 2 is about a boy and a girl who love each other a lot, even though they don't have the same opinions and their personalities don't match. I chose this song because I think it would match Soundwave and Blaster. There just isn't enough of that pairing!  
**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own any copyrighted items featured in this story. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Also, whoever came up with _The Frequency_, I apologize if you find this offensive.  
**

**This will probably be pre-war, or AU. It could be perceived as either.  
**

**Genre: Romance  
**

**Rated: T**

**Universe: G1  
**

**Characters: Soundwave, Blaster,  
**

**Warnings: Uh... Yaoi? You'll have to forgive me. I'm terrible at love. Also, it'll probably by WAY OOC.  
**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Blaster,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you did not pay your vornly taxes, and as a result, we must close down your club, _The Frequency. _Please clear out all personal possessions in your club by the next deca-cycle.__  
_

_Thank you for your cooperation and have a pleasant orn.  
_

_Sincerely, the Autobot High Council  
_

Blaster, the owner of _The Frequency,_ and Soundwave, Blaster's mechfriend, stared at the letter. Well, Blaster was glaring at it like he was wishing it would disintegrate.

"Blaster: must move personal items. Reason: if you do not, the High Council will." Soundwave said, keeping up his monotone because they were in public.

blaster slowly shook his helm. "No. they can't just close my club. They have no right to."

"High Council: has a right if you do not pay taxes." Soundwave said.

"Whose side are ya on?" Blaster snapped and went to his apartment next to his club. He ran up the stairs, through his apartment door and sat down heavily on his berth.

Blaster just sat in his quarters, fuming. How dare he assume that he could just sit back and do nothing while his club was facing, as the humans called it, foreclosure. He had this club,_ The_ _Frequency_, for as long as he could remember! They couldn't close it! Not without a fight!

Suddenly, Blaster felt very depressed. Soundwave knew how much the club meant to him. Music was his life! What would he tell his Cassettes when they got home from the Academy? That their favorite place closed down for good?

He found a song in his memory banks that fit his situation and started to play it. It was a song from a human movie his Cassettes watched for fun.

Unknown to Blaster, Soundwave had the same song playing.

_It's like he doesn't I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away  
_

_And I don't know how to get there  
_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out  
_

_Makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
_

_Like he doesn't even care  
_

_You (Me)  
_

_We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye  
_

_We're like fire and rain  
_

_You can drive me insane  
_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_

_We're Venus and Mars  
_

_We're like different stars  
_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
_

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
_

Soundwave was in Blaster's office, if you could call it that. All that was in there was a desk covered in datapads and music posters of almost every band Soundwave could think of. He began singing, expressing his feelings in a human song and changing the words as he saw fit.

_He's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play  
_

_He's all or nothing  
_

_But my feelings never change  
_

_I try to read his mind  
_

_He tries to pick a fight  
_

_To get attention  
_

_That's what all of my friends say  
_

_You (Me)  
_

_We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye  
_

_Like fire and rain  
_

_You can drive insane  
_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_

_We're Venus and Mars  
_

_We're like different stars  
_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
_

_And I wouldn't change a thing  
_

Blaster stood up and walked down to his club, just obeying his intuition.

_When I'm yes, he's no_

_When I hold on he just let's go_

Blaster approached his office and he heard a beautiful voice singing. he knew that voice, of course. It was Soundwave. He opened the door and there he was, sitting on the floor. Apparently, they were singing the same song, so Blaster sang at the same time as Soundwave, effectively startling him.

_We're perfectly perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing, noooooo  
_

_We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_

_We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
_

_We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
_

_And I wouldn't change a thing _

Right then, Blaster understood what he had done by singing this song with Soundwave. They had been together for so long, Blaster could read him even when Soundwave had his visor and mask on. Blaster had apoligized and Soundwave had forgiven. Plain and simple.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
_

_We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars)  
_

_We're like different stars (Like different stars)  
_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
_

_And I wouldn't change a  
_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll admit, that was one of the worst stories I have ever done and I know I could've done better. oh well.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome.  
**


	7. If I Die Young

**A/N: If I Die Young by The Band Perry is about making the most of the time that you have left in this world.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Genre: uh... Hurt/comfort with a side of romance  
**

**Rated: T  
**

**Universe: Animated  
**

**Characters: My OC, Skystreak, Prowl, Optimus Prime, mentions of Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Blaster, and Sari  
**

**Warnings: Total confusion if you did not read my story,_ Transformers Animated: Skystreak Style._  
**

* * *

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin  
_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses  
_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song  
_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
_

~0900~ 320th solar-cycle n Earth

There. The beginnings of my will, should I ever die in a battle wit the Cons.

I know my dad and daddy would blow a gasket if they found me doing this, but what I DO offline? All my possessions would be out for the taking, instead where they belong; with the people I trust and love, like Dad, Daddy, Grandpa...Optimus.

We've been on Earth for about 1 stellar-cycle now. In that time period, the marooned Autobots have defeated Starscream, Prometheus Black a.k.a. Meltdown, Nanosec, Lockdown, Blackarachnia, Soundwave, Professor Princess, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Megatron. Or so we think.

At least half of those guys have come back for a second beating. None of them succeeded.

But in many of those attacks, I have been injured. I'm probably online thanks to Sari and her key. (Thanks Sari)

That's why I've resorted to writing, what the humans call a will.

_Lord, make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down on my mother  
_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh  
_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
_

_Ain't even gray but she buries her baby  
_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
_

_I've had just enough time  
_

~2030~ 321 solar-cycle on Earth

I confessed my love to Optimus 1 mega-cycle ago. I gave him kiss on the cheekplates and I return he gave me a ring, a type of human jewelry that goes on the digit, with a green gem on the middle.

At least now, if I DO offline, I can do it without regrets.

_If I die young  
_

_Bury me in satin  
_

_Lat me down on a bed roses  
_

_Sink me in the river at dawn  
_

_Send me away with the words of a love song  
_

_The sharp knife of a short life  
_

_Well, I've had just enough time  
_

~1045~ 325th solar-cycle on Earth

I've pretty much got a list for everything I'm gonna give away.

My stash of energon goodies go to Bumblebee.

My welder goes to Ratchet. He needs a portable one anyway.

The doll I keep in my room at Fortress Maximus goes to Sari.

My music files go to my daddy, Jazz, and my best friend who's still on Cybertron, Blaster. He has a club that I'm not allowed to go to.

My journal (I'm writing in it right now) goes to my dad, Prowl.

My art supplies go to Bulkhead. I'm sure he'll love it.

And to Optimus, my sweet Optimus... he gets the right to always call me his. I'll forgive him if he finds somebot else.

_And I'll be wearing white_

_When I come into your kingdom  
_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man  
_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
_

_There's a boy here in town, said he'd love me forever  
_

_Who would've thought 'forever' could be severed by  
_

_A sharp knife of a short life, well  
_

_I've had just enough time  
_

~0745~ 326th solar-cycle on Earth

Last night-cycle, I had a dream that I went to the Well of All Sparks. My paintjob was all white. The ring Optimus gave me was on my little digit. I saw so many mechs and femmes walking to the giant castle in the distance, I wondered if they were really dead.

When I woke up, I ran to Optimus' quarters. He held my servo until I fell back into recharge. it just felt so nice, and I felt so guilty to be taking recharge time from him. But he didn't complain. That's one thing I love about him.

_So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done  
_

_A penny for my thoughts?  
_

_Oh no!  
_

_I sell 'em for a dollar  
_

_They're worth so much more  
_

_After I'm a goner  
_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been saying  
_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening  
_

~1004~ 326th solar-cycle on Earth

I sat on the concrete couch in the rec-room, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Energon goodie for your thoughts?" a voice asked from the doorway.

I turned to the voice and saw my Dad. I smiled.

"Oh no. Make it a whole Energon cube and Ah'll think about it." I joked. We laughed softly.

"What is on your processor?" He asked. i sighed.

"The war is gonna start up 'gain, ain't it?"

"You never know. I hope not." Dad mused.

"Guess so... C'mon, Dad. Let's go help 'em rebuild Detroit." I got up and pulled him to the exit.

'Hey, Dad?' I said through the bond.

'Yes?'

'Have you ever heard of the saying, _You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.'_

'Hmm... Yes I believe I have. Why do you ask?'

'Do you find it sad that that quote only got popular after the person who said it died?'

I didn't get a reply.

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin  
_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses  
_

_Sink me in the river at dawn  
_

_Send me away with the words of a love song  
_

_Oh oh  
_

_The ballad of a dove  
_

_Oh oh  
_

_Go with peace and love  
_

_gather up your tears  
_

_keep 'em in your pocket  
_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
_

~1205~ 334th solar-cycle on Earth

Blitzwing and Lugnut came and stole some parts from the wreckage of the city.

They managed to escape, but we were able to injure Blitzwing in the process.

Unfortunately, I had been in range of Lugnut's 'Punch of Kill Everything' when he set it off.

After the battle, I was immediately carted off to base and treated by Ratchet.

I don't remember much, but then again, I was put on a pretty strong sedative.

When I onlined again, Optimus were standing about the med-berth I was on. He leaking optic fluid.

"Hey, guys. No need to cry." I cooed gently at him.

"I'm so sorry, Sky." Optimus said, unemotionally. "I should have protected you."

"Shh. Hey, none of that. Put those tears back in your sub-space pocket. Save 'em for a time ya'll really need 'em. Ah'm not offline, am Ah?" I comforted him with words, since I couldn't move my arms yet.

He nodded hesitantly.

"Aww, come'ere, you." I said. he hesitated and I knew exactly what he was thinking. '_Why did I agree to be her mechfriend again?'_

He sighed wearily and leaned down to kiss me.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
_

_I had just enough time  
_

_So put on your best, boys  
_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

* * *

**A/N: So? what do ya think? I think this was one of my better stories. But that's just my opinion.**

**Tell me yours by PMing or reviewing!  
**


	8. Falling In

**A/N: Falling In by Lifehouse was a request from ratchetsfangirl. Thanks!**

**It's a simple song about falling in love. We decided to do this for Miko and Bulkhead. **

**Enjoy!  
**

******Genre: Romance**

****** Rating: T**

****** Universe: Prime  
**

********** Character(s): Miko, Bulkhead,**  


**********Warnings: Um... OOC? I'm sorry! I did my best, I swear it!  
**

* * *

_Every time I see your face_  
_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_  
_Now don't be scared, it's only love_  
_Baby, that we're falling in_

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried out happily, running to greet the giant, green mech. He put his hand on the ground and she hugged it.

She couldn't help it! She was so happy that Bulkhead wasn't hurt.

Miko has only known him for a couple days, but she knows they will be having a fun, action-packed adventures.

Together.

_I can't wait till tomorrow_  
_This feeling has swallowed me whole_  
_And know that I've lost control_  
_This heart that I've followed_  
_Has left me so hollow_  
_That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything_

*Miko's POV*

Before I met Bulkhead, my life was totally boring. Sure, I had a perfect life in Tokyo, but it just wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted... I dunno, but I'm glad that I transferred here to Jasper, Nevada.

Because it's where I met you, Bulky.

Before I met ya, my life was hollow. But now that I've met you and the other Autobots, everything in my life changed.

_Every time I see your face_  
_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_  
_Now don't be scared, it's only love_  
_That we're falling in_  
_I would never do you wrong_  
_Or let you down or lead you on_  
_Don't look down, it's only love_  
_Baby, that we're falling in_

I decided to take a tiny, little break from metal and try some soft rock. A musician has to expand her horizons, after all. Boy, were the Bots, Jack and Raf happy to here that. Of course, I rained on their parade and said it was only temporary.

'Every time I see your face, My heart takes off on a high speed chase. now don't be scared, it's only love that we're falling in.' I sang.

I thought I was doing pretty good. But, of course, the Decepticon alert went off and I had to stop playing in order to hear the scoop.

_I'm standing in your driveway_  
_It's midnight and I'm sideways_  
_To find out if you feel the same_  
_Won't be easy, have my doubts too_  
_But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete_  
_Yeah you feel like home, home to me_

*Bulkhead POV*

That first night, I had 'curbside duty' at Miko's host parents' house. I had admired this new human femme's spunk and hyperactive-ness (that's not even a word, is it?)

A couple days after that, I started to wonder if her spunk was a good thing. She followed me. TO A CON WARSHIP, FOR PRIMUS SAKE! She could've gotten killed!

But now, one human month later, I feel like... I don't know. Like I'm lost without her; incomplete somehow. Is that even logical? Oh, great. I'm starting to sound like Prowl. But back to the point, it feels like home when she's around.

_Every time I see your face_  
_My heart takes off on a high speed chase_  
_Now don't be scared, it's only love_  
_That we're falling in_  
_I would never do you wrong_  
_Or let you down or lead you on_  
_Don't look down, it's only love_  
_Baby, that we're falling in_

Miko, if you're reading this, I will never let you down, or lead you on, or do anything to hurt you. Just stay with me, and I promise I will stay with you in return.

_All those nights I stayed awake_  
_Thinking of all the ways to make you mine_  
_All of those smiles will never fade_  
_Never run out of ways to blow my mind_

For the fifth night in a row (I'm getting good at this Earth stuff), I couldn't recharge. I guess I was too busy trying to think of ways to tell Miko how i feel about her. So just so funny and wonderful and sweet in her own way.

On the nights I CAN recharge, all I dream about is how wonderful Miko's smile is and how she makes even Prime look amused. She even gets funny looks from Ratchet. I think Miko reminds Hatchet of Sideswipe. With her mischievous smile and pranking ways, they could be twins, except for the fact that Sideswipe already has a twin.

She just never runs out of ways to blow me out of the water, to use a human phrase.

*3rd person POV*

"Hey Miko. Finish that song you were singing before we went out." Jack said when they got back to base.

"Sure thing!" She replied.

_'Every time I see your face, my heart takes off on a high speed chase. Now don't be scared, it's only love that we're falling in.'_ Miko sang in an angelic voice.

Bulkhead just listened to her voice, again, trying think of a way to tell her how he felt. But as the song progressed, He lost his nerve. He was content with just listening to her. He was content with just being near her.

_'I would never do you wrong, or let you down, or lead you on. Don't look down, it's only love that we're falling in. Don't be scared, it's only love we're falling in.'_

* * *

**A/N: So? What do ya think? I'm looking at you, ratchetsfangirl. I think it's a very good song!**

**Please review!  
**


	9. Enchanted

**A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated this story in a while because I haven't really had any inspiration. But as I went on with my story _The Femme Wrecker_, I started thinking that I should do a little something. BTW, this is just for fun, and has nothing to do with the actual story, more or less.  
**

**"Enchanted" by Taylor Swift is a song that she wrote for Owl City singer Adam Young. "That song is about pining away for if you're ever going to see someone again-walking away too early," she said to Chris Willhem of Yahoo! Music. I decided to do this song starring my OC Xenia and Wheeljack, since that's the pairing in my story.  
**

* * *

**Genre: Romance, obviously  
**

**Rated: T  
**

**Universe: Pre-Prime  
**

**Characters: My OC Xenia, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Seaspray, Springer, Ultra Magnus, mentions of Ratchet, etc.  
**

**Warnings: Sucky romance stuff. Implied interfacing.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own majority of the things in here.  
**

* * *

_There I was again tonight_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
_Same old, tired, lonely place._

*3rd POV*

Wheeljack was talking with Seaspray and Bulkhead about the last battle, which was the most epic battle in their careers as Wreckers.

"And then, didja see that 'Con's face when I charged right into him?" Bulkhead laughed.

"Hm... That wasn't anything compared to what happened when I sniped Ol' Screamer right in the wing." Wheeljack smirked over the rim of his cube of high-grade.

"If it were me, I wouldn't have missed his Spark-chamber." Seaspray retorted.

"Whatever, Spray! You're the best sniper on the team!" Bulkhead laughed. "Right, Wheeljack?"

When Wheeljack didn't respond, Bulkhead turned and saw that Wheeljack was staring at something at the other end of the Wrecker's rec room.

"What's wrong, Jackie?"

Wheeljack jolted out of his thoughts and said, "Hey, you guys ever seen that femme over there before?"

Seaspray and Bulkhead looked over to where he was pointing. Standing off to the side was a short, red and white femme, the colors of a medic. She was talking to their fellow Wrecker, Springer, though she didn't look too happy about it.

"She's the new field medic that Magnus was talking about." Seaspray said. "You never pay attention to briefings, Wheeljack. That's why you don't know her."

"I'm gonna go save her from Springer. I'll be right back." Wheeljack stood up and walked over.

_Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I could say it was enchanting to meet you_

_*Xenia's POV*_

'Who is this idiot?' I thought to myself, as I smiled and nodded at the right times, though I wasn't really listening. I ws a little uncomfortable with this mech sitting o close to me. I think his name was Springy or something.

"...And did I mention that I personally interrogated the Decepticon Breakdown? Pretty impressive, right?" Springy said. "Also..."

I looked away at that moment to look around the rec room we were currently in. There were 3 or 4 more mechs in the room, sitting on the other side. All of them were at least a helm taller than me. One was all blue with doorwings on his back. The other mech had a green and black paintjob with an interesting helm decoration, like a construction hat. The other...

_Your eyes whisper  
__'Have we met?'  
Cross the room  
Your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me_

Wow. He had a white, red, and green paintjob with helmfins and little wing nubs. His stance and how held himself showed that he was rough, with a soft side, though he would probably maim anyone who says it out loud. He had a slight, very slight, limp on his left leg. Or maybe he was trying to show he was tough. Somehow, I doubt he'd accept my medical help. He had bright blue optics that seem to add to his rugged personality.

He was remarkable. Simply enchanting to the optics.

And he was walking right towards me.

_The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to me you  
_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you  
_

"You seem like the kind of femme to tell this idiot off." I looked up at the red, green, and white mech. He was smirking at me, while Springy scowled at the newcomer.

"Back off, Wheeljack. This is my femme." Springy growled. I narrowed my optics at that.

"Oh yeah? Then, what is 'your femme's' name?" I asked, in a sweet tone.

"Um... Right... uh..." Springy thought long and hard about this. "Sunspot?"

I gave him a deadpan look. "That's what I thought. Goodbye, now, Springy."

Wheeljack muffled laughter behind his servo as Springy bristled.

"Yeah. Later, Springy!" Wheeljack laughed.

Springy huffed and left, allowing Wheeljack to sit where Springy was previously occupying.

"Thanks for saving me from that mech. He was getting on my circuits." I cycled a sigh of relief.

"No problem. Especially for the new medic." He said. "Bet you must be pretty good to qualify to be the Wreckers' medic."

"Yeah, and I couldn't help but notice the limp you had." He flinched at that.

"That ain't nothing." He waved off.

"Well, what if you stumble in battle and a Con gets in a lucky shot. Is it 'nothing' then?"

Our arguing went on like this all throughout our break until he had a guard shift.

"So, do you wanna meet after my shift?" He asked as I walked with him to the entrance of the base.

"Well, I have to do inventory in there sad little space you guys call a med-bay. I need to get it ready so that if any of you guys get hurt doing something stupid, I'll be ready." I teased.

"Now, don't get me started." Wheeljack said, jokingly. "So, I guess you can just comm. me then."

"Sure. I'll see you later then." He smirked, and for a milli-astro-second, I had the inexplicable urge to kiss him, but he beat me to it. He pecked me lightly on the cheek, then turned and walked away to his shift.

_This night is sparking  
Don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck  
Blushin' all the way home  
I'll spend forever  
Wonderin' if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

I could feel my cheeks burning all the way to the med-bay. He kissed my cheek-plates. I know it was only on the cheek, but it was a kiss. I didn't exactly have any experience with romance, because of my medical training.

I know, you're all thinking, "What kind of medic are you?" but its not my fault that both my mentor AND my brother refused to teach me about interfacing and such. Primus, how lame is that?

I was awestruck. I was wonderstruck.

My bubble was burst by a voice behind me saying, "Xenia."

I turned and saluted to Ultra Magnus. "Sir!"

"At ease." I could hear the transparent joy in his voice at the right to be able to say that. He's been the leader of the Wreckers for about 3 orns, and the _ had not ceased yet.

"How are you settling in, Xenia?"

"Rather nicely, actually. You guys act tough as Cybertronium alloy, but you're just a bunch of softies." I teased.

Ultra Magnus smirked, then walked away.

I continued on my way to the med-bay, still thinking about Wheeljack.

I reached the med-bay, and looked around. Honestly, it was little more than a wash rack. There was a couple berths, a place to put my tools, a couple solitary confinement rooms at the back, and an office. I never had an office before.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night in the med-bay, trying make the space useable. By the time my internal alarm went off, it was 0200.

"You know the weird part is that everything I look at has reminded me of someone." I said out loud.

"Is that so? Now why would that be?"

I jumped and turned to glare at whoever startled me. It was an orange mech with a blue helm. If you've seen pictures of Optimus Prime, that kind of what he looked like

"What are you doing up so early?" I growled.

He held up his servos in surrender. "Hey, I'm about to go on patrol. Let Jackie get some recharge, you know?"

"Hmph. Why are you here, then? Go help Wheeljack." I turned away, about to go into the office, but the orange mech said, "That's just the thing. One of my joints has been creaking. Think you can fix it?"

* * *

_*3rd POV*_

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, you do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
"Hey, it was enchanting to meet you"_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

After Xenia fixed Pyro, the orange mech, Wheeljack showed up at the med-bay. He looked around appreciatively. "The place looks better than the last time I saw it."

"That's nice." Xenia responded, cleaning some tools.

He immediately caught on to my tone. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"...Nothing."

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. Tell me what's wrong."

She glared at him. Couldn't he take a hint? "Why should I? I barely even know you."

He blinked. Then, he regained his composure and said, calmly, "because I know you the best out of everyone on base."

Xenia tried to come up with a counter argument, but he smirked that smirk and she pulled a Ratchet.

Xenia pulled out a wrench and whipped it at him. He was so surprised, he didn't even dodge and it hit him right in the helm. He staggered and laughed. A big, hearty laugh which warmed her Spark and made her lower the next wrench she was about to throw.

"I'm sorry, Wheeljack. I just lost it." She walked into the office and sat down on the chair, putting her helm in her servos.

Wheeljack came into the office and put a servo on my shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. Didn't make a dent."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't throw it hard enough to dent."

"Hey, tell me what's up. It's obviously bothering you." I looked up, my vision getting a little blurry.

"It's none of my business." Xenia replied. "It's yours. I don't want to intrude on someone's life if I barely know them."

"Primus... You are so stubborn." Wheeljack rubbed his helm, frustrated. "Just tell me."

"You really want me to tell you what's bothering me?" Xenia said, furiously. "Fine!"

She took a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if you were seeing anyone."

Wheeljack's optics widened. "Blunt. I like that. No, I'm not "seeing" anyone. Unless, of course, you counted interfacing with everyone. But that's normal here in the Wreckers. It's been that way since the beginning of the War. But, it seems soon I'll have a regular interfacing partner from now on."

He smirked, then leaned in to kiss Xenia.

* * *

_This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever_  
_Wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Dancing 'round all alone  
I'll spend forever_  
_Wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_*Xenia's POV*_

Well, that was certainly unexpected. I went to Pyro the next day. After I had gotten some recharge, of course.

"See? I told you you'd nothing to worry about!" Pyro said, pounding my back.

I laughed along with him. After we got over ourselves, said to him, "He asked me to stop by his quarters after his shift. I wonder what he wants."

"Oh, you _know_ what _he_ wants." Pyro snickered.

I pulled out my wrench and hit him in the shin.

"Ow... Geez..."

"Serves you right. Anyways, I need to get to the med-bay. I'll see you later, Pyro."

Okay, so I overreacted about this whole situation. I have that right! I'm a femme! Wheeljack is nice, so I'll meet him in his quarters, like he wanted me to.

* * *

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
_ Not where the story line ends_  
_ My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_  
_ These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you_

Later, that solar-cycle, I was lying with Wheeljack on his berth, cooling fans whirring and goofy grins on our faces. I sighed contently.

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"I hope that we can keep meeting like this, Wheeljack." I smiled.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Of course, Xee."

"I was enchanted to meet you, Wheeljack."

"So was I, Xenia."

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_ This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_ I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_ I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_ I was enchanted to meet you_

Millions of stellar-cycles later, The Great Exodus was well underway. Bulkhead had already left the Wreckers. Impactor, Roadbuster, Rotorstorm, Pyro... They were all offlined in the War. Seaspray, Springer, Wheeljack and Xenia all parted their separate ways. Wheeljack and Xenia were one of the last Wreckers to leave their base before it was overrun by Insecticons.

"No! I'm not leaving you, fraggit!" Xenia protested, trying to shoot the Insecticons and pull Wheeljack along at the same time. It was a little difficult when Wheeljack was resisting with all his might.

"Just go, Xenia! I'll hold them off and then my ship will be right behind you!" He yelled back.

"Remember the password." I said, finally giving in and running off to that Arrow.

"I won't." He smirked at me, before going and slashing at all the vermin.

_'Please be safe...'_ Was my last thought before I lost him for the next millennium.

_ Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_ Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. The ending is rushed, but I felt it was getting too long.**

**I hope you liked it! This is one of my favorite songs!  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
